Więzień
by Obserwator
Summary: Na statek Firefly trafia Łowca głów z rządową przesyłką, która komplikuje wszystkim życie.
1. Chapter 1

**Rozdział 1: Przesyłka**

-Nie zabieramy pasażerów - skłamała Kaylee ostrożnie przyglądając się mężczyźnie, który zahaczył ją przy trapie. Oficjalnie zatrudniono ją jako mechanika, ale ponieważ była najsympatyczniejsza z załogi powierzono jej również rekrutację pasażerów. Pogodne usposobienie i rude włosy nadawały jej wygląd osoby młodszej niż w rzeczywistości. To jej uroczy, dziecięcy uśmiech zjednywał im większość klientów. Teraz jednak się nie uśmiechała, starając się jak najszybciej pozbyć intruza.

-Mnie zabierzecie -przybysz wyszczerzył się bezczelnie, prezentując pożółkłe od nikotyny zęby - Mam pilną przesyłkę rządową, a wy lecicie na Laudos.

-Mamy już towar-spróbowała wykręcić się dziewczyna, ale facet nie dawał się spławić.

-Zmieścimy się. Chyba, że nie chcecie mnie zabrać?

-Musi pan rozmawiać z kapitanem -zrezygnowana Kaylee już wyobrażała sobie wkurzoną minę Mal'a. Kapitan nienawidził rządowych kurierów. Nie, nie kurierów. On nienawidził rządu -westchnęła w duchu mierząc faceta taksującym spojrzeniem.

Zwalisty około 50-ki -oceniła - Ubranie już dawno nie widziało wody, podobnie jak twarz i ręce. Był nieogolony, a w kąciku ust zwisał mu niedopałek czegoś, co w dawnych czasach było zapewnie kawałkiem cygara. Mężczyzna uśmiechał się nieszczerze, nieprzyjemnie błądząc wzrokiem po jej ciele.

-Jakiś problem? -zabrzmiało tuż za nimi i oboje gwałtownie się obrócili. Malcolm Reynolds, kapitan statku był dość przystojnym mężczyzną, jednak jego ponury wyraz twarzy skutecznie zniechęcał do niego ludzi. Coś twardego i nieugiętego w jego zachowaniu oraz zaciśnięte usta i zimny wzrok były jego nieodzownymi atrybutami od czasów ostatniej wojny domowej. Rzadko się uśmiechał. Długi brązowy płaszcz, wysokie skórzane buty i pas z bronią nonszalancko zsunięty na biodrze, nadawały mu wygląd typowy dla kosmicznych kowbojów i przemytników.

Mężczyźni przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem. Mal po jednym spojrzeniu wiedział z kim ma do czynienia. "Łowca Głów, bezwzględny i okrutny zabójca" -ocenił przybysza w myślach. Tropiciele często byli o wiele gorsi od ludzi, których ścigali. Mimo, że Sojusz płacił więcej za żywych zbiegów, z nieznanych przyczyn większość z nich docierała w kilku kawałkach. Bycie Łowcą stanowiło idealne zajęcie dla kogoś o skłonnościach sadystycznych lub psychopaty. Rządu to nie obchodziło, nie zależało im na życiu większości uciekinierów. Jeśli faktycznie chcieli kogoś dostać żywcem, widać to było po cenie. Wartość takiego zbiega, stanowiła zwykle czterokrotną wartość trupa.

\- To jest pan Cage -Kaylee niechętnie wskazała przybysza.

\- Jak już mówiłem Reynolds -przerwał jej Łowca - Mam pilną przesyłkę rządową i lecę z wami na Laudos - oświadczył twardo i spojrzał wyzywająco na kapitana.

Ku rozczarowaniu dziewczyny Malcolm tylko uśmiechnął się krzywo.

-Jeśli masz czym zapłacić to się pakuj. Startujemy za 15 minut. -odpowiedział swobodnym tonem.

Dziewczyna nie mogła uwierzyć własnym uszom. Kapitan nie tylko się zgodził, ale najwyraźniej nie widział w tym żadnego problemu. Pobiegła za nim, gdy tylko pasażer ruszył po bagaż.

-Jak pan mógł się zgodzić? -oburzona dopadła mężczyznę przy schodach do sterowni -Przecież to Łowca, a my mamy dwójkę zbiegów na pokładzie!

Reynolds spojrzał na nią tak, że zaraz pożałowała swojego wybuchu. Mal nie uznawał żadnej niesubordynacji, więc pod jego twardym spojrzeniem spuściła z tonu i zaczęła się tłumaczyć.

-Nie mówię panu co ma pan robić, kaptanie. Ale to niebezpieczna sytuacja i ja tylko...

-Mam nadzieję Kaylee, że mi nie mówisz. -przerwał bezceremonialnie, rzucając jej ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. -Słyszałaś co powiedział?

-Tak, ale... -oponowała dziewczyna, nie bardzo rozumiejąc do czego zmierza ta rozmowa.

-Więc posłuchaj -powiedział zimno -Facet ma "pilną" rządową przesyłkę, a to oznacza bardzo ważnego zbiega. Zwrócił się do mnie po nazwisku, co z kolei oznacza, że nie trafił tu przypadkiem. On dobrze wie kim jesteśmy i czym się zajmujemy. Naprawdę chcesz, żebym mu się postawił, bo on najwyraźniej o tym marzy? -zapytał retorycznie.

Kaylee pokręciła przecząco głową. Malcolm ma rację. Wszyscy kapitanowie byli zobowiązani pomagać "urzędnikom rządowym". Nie było to oficjalne rozporządzenie, ale nikt kto miał choćby odrobinę oleju w głowie nie próbował sprawdzać co się stanie jeśli odmówi. "Tylko, że inni kapitanowie nie mieli na pokładzie dwóch zbiegów, za którymi uganiało się pół galaktyki" -pomyślała kwaśno.

-I nie, nie zamierzam odlecieć bez niego -kapitan zdawał się czytać w jej myślach, bo pomysł ucieczki właśnie zaświtał jej w głowie -Nie potrzebujemy nowych wrogów. Dość mamy tych starych.

-Idź do Simona -zakomenderował wchodząc na schody. Nie musiał nic więcej dodawać. Siostra lekarza musiała zniknąć na jeden dzień. Simon, jeśli chciał mógł zostać, decyzja należała do niego. Jednak oboje byli poszukiwani. Mal przyjął ich na statek tylko dlatego, że chłopak był świetnym lekarzem. Reszta załogi podejrzewała, że nie był to jedyny powód. Choć Reynolds osobiście nie lubił lekarza to z River sprawa była trudniejsza. Dziewczyna była genialnym dzieckiem, które trafiło do prestiżowej rządowej szkoły. Wszystko było dobrze dopóki Sojusz nie postanowił odkryć źródła jej geniuszu. Dziewczyna stała się królikiem doświadczalnym. Liczne eksperymenty, którym ją poddawano uszkodziły nie tylko jej mózg, ale i psychikę. Simon, żeby ją ratować porzucił rodzinę, karierę genialnego chirurga, pieniądze i dobre imię. Poświęcił wszystko by odzyskać siostrę i faktycznie mu się to udało. Jednak koszt był większy niż założył. Sojusz nie zamierzał odpuścić. Zostali najbardziej poszukiwanymi zbiegami w galaktyce. Pieniądze szybko się skończyły, a rodzina nie chciała mieć z nimi nic wspólnego. Nie przetrwaliby długo gdyby nie pomoc kogoś lepiej obznajmionego ze światem. Załoga podejrzewała, że być może Mal w jakiś dziwny i pokręcony sposób, czuł się za nich odpowiedzialny.

Zanim łowca wrócił na statek wszyscy zostali poinstruowani jak mają się zachowywać. Nikt z załogi nie był zachwycony nowym pasażerem, ale jak zwykle w przypadku kapitana, gdy podjął jakąś decyzję, pozostali nie mieli nic do powiedzenia. Simon postanowił się nie ujawniać. Obawiał się, że zamknięcie River samej w kajucie tylko pogorszy jej stan. Wolał nie ryzykować. W końcu podroż miała zająć tylko jeden dzień.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział 2: Niespodzianka**

-To tylko jeden dzień -powiedział pojednawczo Malcolm, obserwując skwaszone miny swojej załogi. Zgromadzili się na mostku, żeby omówić sytuację i upewnić się czy wszyscy wiedzą jak mają się zachowywać. Wśród zebranych nie było tylko Simona, który poszedł zabrać kilka rzeczy z ambulatorium i trochę żywności. Planował zamknąć się z siostrą w kajucie i zablokować drzwi od środka. Kiedy usłyszał o Łowcy na pokładzie był wściekły na Reynoldsa. W duchu jednak przyznawał mu rację, choć ten nigdy nie miał się o tym dowiedzieć. Simon nie był głupi. Znał zasady i wiedział że nie można było odmówić. Jego stosunki z kapitanem były dość skomplikowane. Obaj permanentnie byli na siebie wkurzeni. Reynolds przyzwyczajony do bezwzględnego posłuszeństwa, nie akceptował niesubordynacji lekarza, a Simon nie mógł przetrawić apodyktycznego zachowania kapitana. Czuł, że Malcolm mógłby go zabić i pewnie chętnie by to zrobił, gdyby ten nie był mu potrzebny. Mimo to uważał, że ma przewagę. Może i jest słabszy i nie zna życia na pograniczu, ale z pewnością jest inteligentniejszy. Geniusz, był w jego rodzinie dziedziczny.

Cenna przesyłka okazałą sie sporym zaskoczeniem dla załogi. Niezbyt wysoki chłopak bez zarostu, musiał być jeszcze bardzo młody. Trudno to było dokładnie ocenić przez opuchliznę i ślady krwi obejmującą prawie połowę jego twarzy. Skute ręce zwisały bezwładnie, a pochylona głowa i spuszczone oczy sprawiały, że wyglądał jeszcze mniej groźnie. Kiedy Cage ciągnąc go za ramię, wmaszerował na statek, załoga obserwowała ich ze zdziwieniem. Spodziewali się jakiego dryblasa, a nie chucherka wielkości dziewczyny. Na wzmiankę o kajucie dla więźnia, Łowca tylko wzruszył ramionami i przypiął chłopaka do balustrady w ładowni. Odkąd weszli na pokład młody nie podniósł głowy. Ubrany w brudne spodnie i wyciągniętą bluzę, ramiona okrył czarnym płaszczem przeciwdeszczowym. Szara czapka na głowie ukrywała krótkie, postrzępione włosy w tym samym mysim kolorze. Mimo dość poważnych obrażeń chłopak nie sprawiał wrażenia przestraszonego. Nie odzywał się, tylko od czasu do czasu rzucał ukradkowe spojrzenia jakby oceniając sytuację. Cage dość brutalnie usadził więźnia na ziemi i zakazał zbliżać się do niego. Potem ruszył do wskazanej mu kajuty.

-To zwykły śmieć -Łowca pogardliwie wygiął usta, pociągając kolejny łyk z butelki. Naczynie było już prawie puste, a mężczyzna zaczynał bełkotać. Załoga rzucała mu pełne niechęci spojrzenia, choć zgodnie z zaleceniem kapitana, nikt się nie odzywał. Malcolm również ignorował pasażera, pałaszując proteinową papkę, jakby była daniem z najlepszej restauracji.

Cage odstawił butelkę i właśnie wgryzał się w kawałek mięsa wyjęty z torby podróżnej. Widać obiad zaserwowany na statku nie spełnił jego oczekiwań, bo odsunął talerz z niechęcią i wyją własny zapas jedzenia. Załoga mogła sobie pozwolić na lepszy posiłek -byli świeżo zaprowiantowani, ale woleli poczekać, aż intruz opuści ich statek. Zapas świeżych warzyw i worek jabłek, które zdobyli z takim trudem miały im wystarczyć na przynajmniej tydzień. Nie było więc mowy, żeby podzielili się nim z kimś takim jak Łowca.

Przez ostatnie 20 minut mężczyzna praktycznie mówił sam do siebie i wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało. Opowiadał jakim to jest świetnym tropicielm, i że nikt na kogo zagiął parol mu nie umknie. Choć ostatnia uwaga zabrzmiała niemal jak groźba, przy stole nadal panowała cisza. Nie znalazłszy godnego słuchaczy Cage kontynuował swoja opowieść do wyimaginowanego audytorium. Chwalił się pieniędzmi, które dostawał za schwytanych i szczycił swoją brutalnością wobec nich. Pasterz Book, będący gościem na statku już dawno stracił apetyt. Przybywanie w pobliżu tego troglodyty nie należało do przyjemności. Wcześniej widział więźnia i teraz zastanawiał się, czy chłopak miał chociaż wolne ręce kiedy Cage go masakrował. Niestety nie mógł o to zapytać, więc ograniczał się do obrzucania intruza pełnymi dezaprobaty spojrzeniami. Kaylee też straciła apetyt. Kiedy jeszcze pasażer zaczął szczegółowo opisywać jak wypatroszył jednego uciekiniera, w ogóle przestała jeść za to zaczęła planować swoją ucieczkę do kajuty. Jedyną zainteresowaną osobą wydawał się Jane. Cobb marzył kiedyś o karierze łowcy, niestety trzeba było mieć do tego własny statek, na który nie było go stać. Z braku innych możliwości został więc najemnikiem. Zoe, była podwładna Malcolma w wojsku, a obecnie pierwszy oficer i żona pilota Hobana Washburne'a, była równie twarda jak kapitan. W tej chwili z kamienną twarzą kończyła posiłek. Takie historie i ludzie pokroju Łowcy nie robili na niej wrażenia. Cage poinformowała ich, że jego statek uległ uszkodzeniu, a on sam nie zamierza czekać na naprawę. Zbyt wielu Łowców ostrzyło sobie zęby na jego zdobycz. Podkradanie uciekinierów nie było niczym szczególnym w tym zawodzie. Jeśli tylko stawka była odpowiednio wysoka, niejeden Łowca stracił coś więcej niż tylko więźnia.

"Kompletny idiota" - oceniła go w myślach ciemnoskóra Zoe. Z taką swobodą opowiadał o swoim cennym ładunku, będąc na środku niczego z niechętnymi mu ludźmi, że była wręcz zdumiona. Nawet Cobb by czegoś takiego nie zrobił. Wystarczyłoby, zastrzelić tropiciela i jego ciało wyrzucić w kosmos. Potem spokojnie sami mogli dostarczyć przesyłkę i zagarnąć nagrodę. Jane najwyraźniej rozważał ten pomysł, bo na jego twarzy pojawił się rzadki widok, wyraz głębokiej zadumy.

-Padła cała kolonia - pasażer zdawał się nie dostrzegać otaczającej go niechęci i rokoszując się dźwiękiem własnego głosu, opowiadał dalej -Gdyby mi nie powiedzieli, sam nigdy bym w to nie uwierzył -Jednym haustem opróżnił butelkę do czysta i z pewnym żalem zaczął wpatrywać się w jej puste dno.

-Jak to zrobił? - wyrwało się Jeanowi, za co zarobił groźne spojrzenie od kapitana.

-Wirus -oznajmił triumfalnie mężczyzna i z dumą powiódł szklistym wzrokiem po zaskoczonych współbiesiadnikach. Ukontentowany wrażeniem jakie udało mu się osiągnąć, kontynuował -Odciął im dopływ tlenu. Wszyscy się udusili, co do jednego -zakończył dramatycznie

-To by znaczyło, że planeta nie była uzdatniona. Skąd więc koloniści? -tym razem głos zabrał pasterz Book.

-Nie wiem i niezbyt mnie to obchodzi -wzruszył ramionami Łowca -Dla mnie liczy się tylko nagroda.

-Wygląda bardzo młodo -stwierdziła cicho Kaylee jakby mówiła do siebie.

-Jak chcesz to mogę go zapytać -zarechotał nieprzyjemnie Cage puszczając do niej oko. Kiedy wstawał, krzesło z hukiem uderzyło o podłogę, ale mężczyzna wcale się tym nie przejął, tylko chwiejnym krokiem ruszył w stronę drzwi.

-Co za obleśny...-tylko obecność pasterza powstrzymała dziewczynę od dokończenia zdania. Chwilę później doszedł ich zduszony krzyk poprzedzony gniewnym, bełkotliwym rozkazem. Z powodu odległości nie zrozumieli czego ten rozkaz dotyczył. Wiedzieli tylko, że krzyk nie należał do Łowcy i towarzyszyło mu głuche uderzenie, jakby ktoś upadł. Załoga jak na komendę spojrzała na kapitana, który znieruchomiał na sekundę.

-Zamierza pan coś z tym zrobić, sir? - zapytała spokojnie Zoe.

Reynolds odłożył trzymany w ręku widelec i zapatrzył się przed siebie. Krzyki dochodzące z ładowni zaczęły się nasilać. Bez słowa nałożył na talerz proteinowej breji, zabrał łyżkę i wyszedł.


	3. Chapter 3

Malcolm stanął w drzwiach ładowni i przyglądał się scenie przy barierce. Chłopak leżał na boku i desperacko próbował osłonić brzuch. Nie było to łatwe, zwłaszcza że na rękach miał kajdanki. Napastnik był od niego dwa razy większy i najwyraźniej dobrze się bawił.

Wielki facet tłukący skutego więźnia to odrażający widok. Gówniarz nie miał szans. -Mal chętnie by splunął, żeby pozbyć się niesmaku w ustach.

-Widzę, że nie zależy ci na nagrodzie, Cage -zagadnął beznamiętnie wpatrując się w Łowcę.

Mężczyzna znieruchomiał i odwrócił się. Jego poczerwieniała od alkoholu i wysiłku twarz przybrała wściekły wyraz. Chłopak również znieruchomiał. Stracił przytomność, lub tyko udawał by zniechęcić napastnika.

-Czego chcesz Reynolds? -wybełkotał łowca.

-Niczego -odpowiedział kapitan i powoli podszedł do więźnia - Po prostu widzę, że zamierzasz go zabić -schylił się by sprawdzić puls - I prawie ci się udało -pokiwał głową z udawanym uznaniem.

Chłopak był przytomny, ale rozsądnie wolał pozostać nieruchomy. Mal wyczuł, że pod jego dotykiem ciało zesztywniało.

Widocznie uwaga kapitana przedarła się do zamglonego oparami alkoholu mózgu Cage'a, bo wyglądał na zaniepokojonego. Spojrzał posępnie na więźnia. Nagroda była zbyt duża, by stracić ja z powodu pijackiego szału.

-Przecież żyje -stwierdził sucho.

Kapitan tylko wzruszył ramionami i nie oglądając się za siebie, ruszył do swojej kabiny. Łowca przez chwilę stał patrząc na leżącego chłopaka. Jedno oko miał mocno opuchnięte, a większość twarzy przybrała kolor dojrzałej śliwki. Z nosa sączyła się krew. Kiedy kopnął go pogardliwie nogą z krtani pobitego wydobył się zduszony jęk. Cage przez chwilę wpatrywał się w ciało na ziemi, potem mruknął coś pod nosem i odszedł.

Kilka minut później chłopak ostrożnie otworzył oczy i podciągnął się do pozycji siedzącej. Z jękiem bólu oparł się o ścianę, próbując zaczerpnąć tchu. W chwili kiedy próbował znaleźć najwygodniejszą pozycję, usłyszał zbliżające się kroki. Przezornie pochylił głowę i skupił wzrok na metalowej kracie na której siedział. Nie wiedział kto się zbliża, ale nie miało to znaczenia. Nikt na tym statku nie był mu przychylny. Zobaczył parę wysokich wojskowych butów. Chłopak znieruchomiał. Mężczyzna się zatrzymał i postawił przed nim talerz i łyżkę. Przez chwilę przyglądał się zbiegowi. Więzień czuł to, mimo że nie podniósł głowy. Rozpoznał kapitana, ale skoro nie był pewny intencji mężczyzny, wolał nie reagować. Nie chciał nowych kłopotów. Metalowa łyżka wydawała mu się w tym momencie najbardziej fascynującym przedmiotem na świecie, skupił więc wzrok na niej. Wreszcie Malcolm odszedł, nie wypowiedziawszy ani jednego słowa. Więzień odczekał, aż jego kroki ucichnął, a wtedy na jego pokrwawionej twarzy pojawił się cień uśmiechu. Powoli sięgnął po łyżkę.

...

-Wstawaj śmieciu! -ryknął rozwścieczony łowca i z całej siły uderzył chłopaka w twarz -Jeśli udajesz to cię zabiję! -Nie uzyskawszy żadnej reakcji, zaczął gwałtownie szarpać zwłoki. Chłopak przelewał mu się przez ręce.

-Zatłukę cię! -krzyczał w bezsilnej złości i okładał pięściami nieruchome ciało. Więzień nawet nie drgnął, za to jego skóra zaczęła nabierać charakterystycznej woskowej bladości. Rozjuszony Cage uderzał z coraz większa siłą, jakby to mogło coś pomóc. Wreszcie zmęczony odrzucił bezwładne ciało i ciężko oparł się o balustradę. Był wściekły i skacowany. Stracił kupę kasy przez własną głupotę. Na dodatek zostały mu zwłoki, których chętnie pozbyłby się wyrzucając je w kosmos. Ale miał świadków. Jeden z nich, rudowłosa dziewczyna właśnie schodziła do ładowni zwabiona jego krzykami. Ją też mógłby uciszyć, tylko co potem? Nie da rady pozbyć się całej załogi. Postanowił zatrzymać ciało i pozbyć się go na planecie, w końcu za kilka godzin powinni lądować. Nikt z załogi nie wiedział jak cenny był więzień -przynajmniej taką nadzieję miał Cage. Nie pamiętał wszystkiego z poprzedniego wieczoru. Wiedział, że się upił i stłukł chłopaka. Jak widać dość porządnie, skoro ten wyzionął ducha.

Łowca wyprostował się i podszedł do swojej ofiary. Zostawi zwłoki w pojemniku na śmieci w ładowni, a na planecie podrzuci je do planetarnej spalarki -planował. Miał uzasadnione przeczucie, że Sojusz nie pogłaszcze go po główce, za to co zrobił. Więzień miał wysoki priorytet i miał być żywy, za wszelką cenę. Schylił się, żeby podnieść ciało i z przerażeniem zobaczył wpatrujące się w niego zimne oczy. Nie zdążył zareagować gdy jego szyja znalazła się w zasięgu rąk ofiary. Zobaczył jeszcze błysk, czegoś metalowego co z niebotyczną siłą wbiło mu się w gardło. Zdumiony osunął się na ziemię.

Kaylee, słysząc krzyki Łowcy właśnie wchodziła do ładowni. Była oburzona, głównie na kapitana. To jego statek, a pozwala żeby ten troglodyta znęcał się nad więźniem -rozważała zdenerwowana. Zawiodła się na nim, już ona mu powie co o tym wszystkim myśli. Nie widziała sceny, która właśnie rozegrała się między tropicielem i więźniem. Wychodząc zza rogu zobaczyła tylko zakrwawionego mężczyznę leżącego na ziemi. Kiedy podniosłą wzrok spojrzała w lufę pistoletu trzymanego przez chłopaka.

-Tylko piśnij -wychrypiał z trudem łapiąc oddech -jeden trup więcej nie zrobi mi różnicy.

Kaylee w przerażeniu uniosła powoli ręce.

-Chodź -machnął jej bronią przed nosem, zmuszając by się obróciła. Podszedł do niej powoli i przysunął broń do jej pleców, tak żeby wyraźnie czułą lufę na skórze.

-Do twojej kajuty -rozkazał -Nie próbuj mnie oszukać, _wiem_ gdzie mieszkasz.

Dziewczyna przerażona, ale posłuszna ruszyła przed siebie, modląc się w duchu żeby spotkali kogoś z załogi. Jej kajuta jako jedyna znajdowała się blisko ładowni, a co za tym idzie i maszynowni. Kiedy stanęli przed drzwiami usłyszała:

-Gdzie trzymasz narzędzia?

-Co? -udała, że nie rozumie, próbując przeciągnąć rozmowę. To była ostatnia szansa, żeby ktoś się pojawił. Kiedy zejdą do jej kajuty zostaną sami. Nerwowo przełknęła ślinę.

-Narzędzia! -wysyczał wściekle chłopak

-Przy wejściu. Nie musisz...-głos uwiązł jej w gardle, kiedy poczuła rozdzierający ból z tyłu głowy.


	4. Chapter 4

-Kaylee! -Mal nerwowo naciskał guzik interkomu -Przyjdź na mostek. Już! -huknął. Gdzie do cholery jest ta dziewczyna. Miała pojawić się rano na mostku, żeby omówić kupno nowych części do silnika. Tak długo go o nie męczyła, a kiedy się wreszcie się zgodził, nawet nie raczyła się pojawić.

-Czy ona myśli, że nie mam nic ważniejszego do roboty? -mruknął gniewnie.

-Tak się składa sir, że pan nie ma -zauważył usłużnie Walsh, starając się powstrzymać śmiech. Kapitan nic nie odpowiedział, tylko posłał pilotowi ponure spojrzenie.

-Pewnie śpi -dodał winowajca, starając się zachować powagę.

-Dziękuję Walsh, za tę jakże cenną uwagę -zakpił Malcolm i ruszył do wyjścia. Wygląda na to, że będzie musiał wyciągnąć dziewczynę z łóżka. Zniechęcony skierował się w stronę maszynowni. Nie miał ochoty wydawać pieniędzy, których nie mieli, a teraz jeszcze musi gonić za mechanikiem po pokładzie.

Po drodze zamierzał zajrzeć do ładowni. Sam fakt obecności tego dziwnego więźnia go drażnił. Wiedział, że nie ma wyjścia i musi pomagać takim typom jak Łowca, ale ten gówniarz-morderca, z którym nie wiadomo jak postępować, działał mu na nerwy. Marzył tylko, żeby jak najszybciej ich wysadzić. Przekraczając próg ładowni poczuł znajomy metaliczny zapach krwi. Odruchowo wyciągnął broń. Błędnie założył, że źródłem smrodu jest uwięziony chłopak, który powinien teraz leżeć z roztrzaskaną czaszką na trapie. Nie znalazł więźnia, tylko Łowcę z wyrazem zdziwienia w martwych oczach i fragmentem łyżki wystającym z zakrwawionej szyi. Ciemna kałuża poniżej świadczyła, że leży tu już jakiś czas.

Szybki rzutem oka otaksował pomieszczenie. Łowca nie miał broni, a ładownia zdawała się pusta. Oznaczało to, że uzbrojony więzień czaił się teraz gdzieś na pokładzie. Podbiegł do interkomu.

-Uwaga! -Krzyknął do mikrofonu - Więzień jest na wolności i jest uzbrojony -mocno zaakcentował ostatnie słowo- Wszyscy na mostek!

...

-Wiem, ale wolałem go ostrzec, niż ryzykować życiem załogi -stwierdził Mal kwaśno, widząc potępiające spojrzenie Zoe. Dotarła pierwsza na mostek i od razu na niego naskoczyła. Sam wiedział, że interkom nie był najrozsądniejszym rozwiązaniem. Zadziałał instynktownie. Nie zastanawiał się nad konsekwencjami jeśli w grę wchodziło bezpieczeństwo jego załogi.

-Kajuta Kaylee jest zamknięta od środka. Wołałem, ale nikt nie odpowiadał –wysapał Simon, który wpadł właśnie na mostek razem z River.

-Obszedłem cały statek, nigdzie jej nie ma –Jane wkroczył do pomieszczenia dzierżąc w dłoniach swoją ulubioną „armtę", którą pieszczotliwie nazywał Verą.

Malcolm i Zoe wymienili spojrzenia. Myśleli o tym samym.

-Chłopak zabił Łowcę mimo, że był poturbowany i skuty. Jest bardziej groźny niż przypuszczaliśmy.

-Zabił? Czym, przecież nie miał broni? -zaskoczony Simon wpatrywał się w nich z niedowierzaniem.

-Miał łyżkę.

-Słucham? -lekarz pokręcił głową. Miał podejrzenie, że mężczyzna sobie z niego kpi. Z resztą nie pierwszy raz.

-Wbił mu łyżkę w tętnicę –poinformował go uprzejmie Malcolm.

-Skąd u licha wziął łyżkę?

Wszystkie spojrzenia powędrowały w stronę kapitana, który pozostał niewzruszony.

-Niewiarygodne -paplał dalej Simon nieświadomy napięcia, które zapanowało w sterowni -Musiał...

-Tak -przerwał mu twardo Mal. -Już wiemy, że jesteś zaskoczony, ale może lepiej skupmy się na tym, że mamy na pokładzie uzbrojonego zabójcę.

-Z zakładniczką.

-O czym wy mówicie? -wtrącił się zniecierpliwiony Cobb - To zwykły gówniarz i to w kajdankach. Rozwalę drzwi moją Verą i po sprawie.

-Jest w kajucie Kaylee -przypomniał mu delikatnie pasterz.

-No i?- Jane powiódł wzrokiem po zebranych.

-Kaylee jest mechanikiem -wyjaśnił powoli pasterz -W kajucie ma pełno narzędzi, więc o kajdankach możemy zapomnieć. Poza tym, nie jest chyba taki „zwykły" skoro udało mu się zabić Łowcę.

-A, no tak...-zrozumienie zaświtało w mózgu najemnika.

-Powinien pan go wywołać, sir -zaproponowała Zoe -Nie ma dokąd uciec, więc musi pertraktować.

...

-Mówi kapitan Malcom Reynolds -zabrzmiało z głośnika przy drzwiach maszynowni. Kaylee leżała nieprzytomna na podłodze, a chłopak zwijał się z bólu w przeciwległym kącie. Na rękach wciąż miał kajdanki, a upuszczony pistolet nurzał się w kałuży jego własnej krwi  
i wymiocin. Nawet gdyby chciał, nie byłby w stanie się ruszyć. Kolejne fale bólu przeszywały go z taką siłą, że chwilami nie mógł nawet oddychać. Z jednej strony bał się, że zaraz straci przytomność z drugiej o niczym innym nie marzył. Chciał tylko by to wszystko się skończyło. Kolejna fala uderzyła go ze zdwojoną siłą, zanim jeszcze zdążył otrząsnąć się z poprzedniej. Poczuł, że jego myśli się mącą, a on sam odpływa. Przyjął to z westchnieniem ulgi.

-Czemu do cholery nie odpowiada? -Jane niecierpliwie ściskał "armatę". Nienawidził czekania. Był człowiekiem czynu, nawet jeśli to oznaczało zwyczajne robienie rozróby. Wszczynanie burd było jego wrodzonym talentem, który bardzo sobie cenił. Nie zajmował się pertraktacjami, to było dobre dla mięczaków. On wchodził, rozwalał kilka łbów, zbierał łup i się zmywał. Życie Jane'a było bardzo proste. Było, do czasu, aż zwerbował go Reynolds. Czasem tego żałował. Tak naprawdę, to żałował tego cały czas.

-Może chce nas przeczekać -podpowiedział Walsh.

-Albo zabił rudą i nie wie co robić -rzucił bezmyślnie Cobb, za co zarobił pełne oburzenia spojrzenia od reszty załogi.

-Nie bądź taki wrażliwy, Cobb -sarknął Walsh. Najemnik tylko spojrzał tępo nie rozumiejąc ironii.

-Możecie przestać? -przerwał im ostro kapitan. -Mamy martwego Łowcę na pokładzie, niebezpiecznego, uzbrojonego zbiega i porwanego mechanika. Więc jak możecie to się skupcie.

…

To był zły pomysł, właściwie fatalny. Patrząc na czerwoną plamę na kombinezonie, która z każdą sekundą stawała się coraz większa, był tego całkowicie pewien.

Wraz z plamą rósł ból, paskudny i obezwładniający. „Czyli tak wygląda koniec?" –przemknęło przez głowę więźnia zanim zapadł się w ciemność.

-Żyje?- Pasterz Book wpatrywał się w Simona kucającego przy napastniku. Lekarz właśnie badał jego szyję w poszukiwaniu pulsu.

-Jeszcze tak –odpowiedział -Ale będę musiał usunąć kulę.

Mal nie zwracał na nich uwagi. Dla niego sprawa była zakończona, zrobił co powinien. Napastnik groził jego mechanikowi, więc go zastrzelił. Wiek chłopaka nie miał tu nic do rzeczy, na wojnie zabijał młodszych i wcale nie czuł się z tego powodu winny. A przynajmniej starał się o tym za często nie myśleć.

Zoe pomogła oszołomionej Kaylee podnieść się z podłogi. Dziewczyna nie miała żadnych obrażeń, jeśli nie liczyć dużego guza z tyłu głowy i zamglonego spojrzenia, kogoś kto nie jest całkiem pewny gdzie się znajduje.

Jane, który zaszedł napastnika z drugiej strony stał teraz z opuszczoną bronią, żałując że to nie on postrzelił chłopaka. Udało im się wpędzić chłopaka w pułapkę. Kierując się w stronę promu, którego zażądał, musiał przejść wąskim trapem nad ładownią. Tam go zablokowali z dwóch stron. Kapitan ostrzegł, że nie pozwoli mu zabrać Kaylee, ale jeśli ją puści to „może" pozwoli mu żyć. Dzieciak chyba nie był pod wrażeniem oferty, bo próbował uciec zasłaniając się dziewczyną jak tarczą. Tylko, że na trapie nie miał dużego pola manewru. Z jednej strony Jane, mierzący do niego ze swojej armaty, a z drugiej kapitan i Zoe.

-Puśćcie mnie, albo ona zginie –zagroził zachrypniętym głosem porywacz.

-Myślisz, że jak ją zabijesz, to wyjdziesz stąd żywy? –głos kapitana nie wróżył nic dobrego.

-Chyba mamy impas –stwierdziła twardo Zoe.

Więzień zaczynał tracić zimną krew. Jakkolwiek się ustawił, nie mógł całkowicie zasłonić się zakładniczką. Co więcej, dziewczyna słaniała się na nogach od momentu kiedy wywlókł ją z kajuty. Była jego wielkości i zapewne podobnej siły, więc coraz trudniej było utrzymać ją w pozycji stojącej. Wreszcie poczuł jak mu się wyślizguje. Zdążył tylko zakląć kiedy próbował ją złapać. W tym momencie poczuł uderzenie w brzuch, a ból rozlał się po jego ciele rzucając go na podłogę.

Pół godziny wcześniej Malcolm wywoływał chłopaka przez interkom -bezskutecznie. Więzień był zbyt zajęty wymiotowaniem i zwijaniem się z bólu by zareagować. Kiedy wreszcie otworzył oczy zobaczył nieprzytomną dziewczynę w kącie kajuty i brudną broń u swoich stóp.

Próbował wstać. Przy drugiej próbie poszło mu już całkiem nieźle. Nie tylko udało mu się utrzymać na nogach, ale karuzela w jego głowie też nieco zwolniła. Podniósł broń z podłogi i ruszył do czegoś, co uznał za prowizoryczną łazienkę. Woda częściowo rozwiązała problem wymiocin i krwi. Opuszczając ją, zobaczył odbicie swojej pokiereszowanej twarzy w lustrze przy drzwiach. Odwrócił się od niego z odrazą. Wchodząc do kajuty rozejrzał się, szukając jakiegoś ubrania, którym mógłby zastąpić swoje śmierdzące ciuchy. Czysty kombinezon mechanika wiszący na oparciu krzesła, wyglądał bardzo zachęcająco. W chwili kiedy zapinał zamek z głośnika ponownie rozległ się głos: „Mówi kapitan Malcolm Reynolds. Wiemy, że masz naszego mechanika, więc jeśli chcesz żyć, lepiej się odezwij".

-Mistrz negocjacji –więzień uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

... ... ...

-Niech mi ktoś pomoże przenieść go ambulatorium –Simon próbował zatamować ranę na brzuchu więźnia.

-Odbiło ci, doktorku? –Jane spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę. -To morderca. Niech zdycha! –splunął pod nogi.

-Pomogłem tobie, pomogę i jemu –aluzja w głosie Simona była czytelna, lecz nie dla najemnika. Nigdy by się nie domyślił, że lekarz wie o jego zdradzie sprzed miesiąca. Tylko Malcolm się zorientował i prawie go wtedy za to zabił.

-Pomóż mu –nie znoszący sprzeciwu głos kapitana wyrwał go zza myślenia.

-Ale to morderca…

-To był rozkaz, Jane.

Najemnik pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. Świetnie, jeszcze będą ratować gnojka zamiast go dobić. Zarzucił karabin na plecy i schylił się po więźnia. Zaskoczyło go jak lekki był chłopak. Nawet jak na nastolatka wydawał mu się dziwnie mały.

Mal podszedł do Kaylee, która stała oparta o barierkę. Zoe lekko podtrzymywała ją za łokieć, bo dziewczyna niebezpiecznie się chwiała.

-W porządku? –zapytał, schylając się nieco, żeby znaleźć się na wysokości wzroku dziewczyny.

-Tak, chyba tak. Tylko głowa… –odpowiedziała niepewnie, patrząc nieprzytomnie w przestrzeń.

-Walsh pewnie szaleje z niepokoju –Zoe spojrzała z nadzieją na kapitana.

-Idź. Ja się nią zajmę –Mal, oparł ręce na ramionach dziewczyny, kiedy kobieta opuszczała ładownię.

-Kaylee, spójrz na mnie –poprosił, ale dziewczyna nie zareagowała. Jej rozbiegane spojrzenie nadal błądziło po pomieszczeniu szukając jakieś punktu oparcia.

-Spójrz na mnie –powtórzył, tym razem jego głos zabrzmiał ostrzej, a dziewczyna zatrzymała wzrok na jego twarzy.

-Już w porządku –Kaylee zrozumiała i uśmiechnęła się blado.

-Tak, już w porządku –powtórzyła bezwiednie, jakby smakując w ustach te słowa.

-Niech Simon cię potem zbada –zarządził kapitan –A teraz idź się położyć.

Była blada i osłabiona. Uderzenie w głowę nie tylko ją ogłuszyło, ale wytrąciło z równowagi. Najchętniej usiadłaby tutaj, żeby się zdrzemnąć. W tej chwili podłoga wydawała się jej całkiem wygodnym miejscem i faktycznie wykonała taki gest, jakby chciała usiąść, ale kapitan ją powstrzymał.

-Nie tutaj –objął dziewczynę ramieniem i poprowadził do kajuty.

Zapach jaki powitał go w pokoju skutecznie obrzydził mu ten pomysł. Podłoga była w fatalnym stanie. Wymiociny i krew pokrywały prawie cały jeden róg, a w kącie leżały cuchnące szmaty, które kiedyś były ubraniem uciekiniera.

-Pokoje dla gości będą chyba lepsze –mruknął do siebie.

Umieściwszy Kaylee w jednej z kajut ruszył do ambulatorium.

Jane ułożył więźnia na łóżku zabiegowym. Wyglądał na nieprzytomnego, ale najemnik mu nie ufał. Kiedy Cage go przyprowadził, też sprawiał wrażenie niegroźnego dzieciaka, a potem załatwił Łowcę jakby to była bułka z masłem.

-Powinieneś go przykuć –poradził lekarzowi, spoglądając na chłopaka. –Poprzednim razem jak oberwał, załatwił gościa jednym ciosem.

-Poradzę sobie –odpowiedział niechętnie lekarz. Ostatnią rzeczą jakiej potrzebował, były rady od znienawidzonego najemnika –Chyba, że chcesz mi pomóc? –zapytał zaczepnie.

-Nie ma mowy –mężczyzna zasłonił się obiema rękami i w pośpiechu opuścił ambulatorium.

Rana mimo, że wyglądała na poważną nie musiała być groźna, przynajmniej tak zdawało się Simonowi. Puls chłopaka był stabilny, a jeśli kula ominęła najważniejsze narządy, więzień powinien przeżyć. Przez kilka chwil rozważał czy jednak nie przywiązać rannego. Jane może i był idiotą, ale faktycznie przeżyli szok kiedy zabił Cage'a.

-Czemu nie jest przykuty? –kapitan właśnie wszedł i teraz przyglądał się drobnej postaci na łóżku.

-Nie mam kajdanek, kaptanie – szybko skłamał Simon.

Mężczyzna podszedł do jednej z półek w ambulatorium, z której wyjął samozaciskowe opaski. Jedną rzucił lekarzowi, a drugą zacisnął na nadgarstku więźnia i metalowej poręczy łóżka.

-Przydałaby mi się pomoc przy operacji –rzucił lekarz w przestrzeń, nawet nie patrząc na Mala.

-Poradzisz sobie, od tego tu jesteś –odpowiedział sztywno mężczyzna.

-Może Pasterz Book, albo Zoe…

-Powiedziałem, że sobie poradzisz –Malcolm uciął rozmowę i skierował się do drzwi.

-Świetnie –westchnął Simon i zabrał się do rozcinania kombinezonu chłopaka.


	5. Chapter 5

-Co to jest Walsh? –Zoe wpatrywała się intensywnie w ekran przed sobą.

-Mnie to wygląda na zwykły wrak –stwierdził mężczyzna, opierając się wygonie w fotelu i obserwując aparaturę. –W każdym razie nie ma odczytów życia.

Pasterz Book, który chwilę wcześniej pojawił się na mostku, z namysłem wpatrywał się w obiekt.

-Chyba czekają nas żniwa –Walsh puścił oko do żony.

-Lepiej tam nie wchodzić –wtrącił starszy mężczyzna. –Gdzieś już widziałem taką jednostkę. Możesz sprawdzić co to za statek?

Pilot i jego żona wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Nie rozumieli wzburzenia pasterza. Wiedzieli za to że, Book ukrywał więcej, niż kiedykolwiek zdecyduje się im powiedzieć. Malcolm raz go o to zapytał, ale dostał tylko wymijającą odpowiedź. Wszyscy podejrzewali, że mężczyzna musiał być kiedyś związany z Sojuszem, ale widać coś poszło nie po jego myśli, skoro zdecydował się to rzucić i zostać duchownym.

-Poczekaj –mężczyzna skierował statek na kurs kolizyjny z wrakiem.

Obiekt na ekranie zaczął się przybliżać. Mały, bardzo zniszczony statek, o podwójnym napędzie i brudnym kadłubie. Wyglądał bardzo staro i nieco upiornie. Walshowi skojarzył się z latającą kryptą. Pilot właśnie zamierzał zeskanować kody z kadłuba, gdy spanikowany pasterz krzyknął:

-Wycofaj się! Szybko!

Zaskoczony pilot zareagował instynktownie, omijając jednostkę szerokim łukiem.

-O co chodzi? –Zoe wlepiła wzrok w mężczyznę.

-To Kamikaze –wyszeptał pasterz jakby zdradzał im jakąś wielką i niebezpieczną tajemnicę. Szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywał się w okręt jakby właśnie ujrzał diabła.

-Jest pan pewny? Nikt ich nigdy nie widział –nie dowierzała dziewczyna.

-Ja taki widziałem –stwierdził kategorycznie pasterz –Tak właśnie wyglądał.

Zoe otworzyła usta ze zdziwienia. Czy to możliwe? Słyszała o nich w czasie wojny, ale traktowała to bardziej jak legendę, którą próbowano przestraszyć przeciwników niż coś rzeczywistego. Po co tworzyć taki statek? Jaki sens w posiadaniu tak niszczycielskiej broni, nad którą się nie panuje? Przecież równie dobrze mógł się na nią natknąć statek Sojuszu lub zwykły pasażerki, nie było gwarancji, że zetknie się tylko z wrogiem.

-To jakiś specjalna jednostka? –zapytał Walsh, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że właśnie uniknęli śmierci.

-To statek pułapka, kochanie –Zoe czule dotknęła ramienia męża, ale widząc brak zrozumienia w jego oczach dodała –Coś jak olbrzymia mina, która zniszczy wszystko, co się tylko do niej zbliży. Mieliśmy szczęście, że się nie aktywowała.

-Myślałem, że już ich nie ma –wezwany na mostek Malcolm z powątpiewaniem pokręcił głową. –Nie zostały rozbrojone? –spojrzał pytająco na pasterza.

-Chyba wysadzone –odpowiedział starszy mężczyzna –Ich się nie da rozbroić. Są zbyt czułe.

-Skąd to wszystko wiesz? –zniecierpliwiony Walsh oskarżycielsko przyglądał się Bookowi. Miał dość tych ciągłych tajemnic. – Jak go rozpoznałeś, skoro podobno nikt ich nigdy nie widział?

Atmosfera w kokpicie stała się nieprzyjemna. Cała trójka wpatrywała się w pasterza czekając jak zmierza się wytłumaczyć. Co innego podejrzewać, że mężczyzna może mieć jakieś kontakty z rządem, a co innego być tego niemal pewnym.

-Tylko raz w życiu taki widziałem – tłumaczył się pasterz –Stał w doku, był gotowy do wystrzelenia.

To oświadczenie wcale nie poprawiło jego sytuacji. Podejrzenie, że może mieć coś wspólnego z tymi strasznymi statkami-pułapkami, również nie działało na jego korzyść.

-Naprawdę? –odezwał się kapitan. Nadal wpatrywał się w ekran jakby o czymś intensywnie myślał. –Jak wysoko trzeba być postawionym w Sojuszu, by móc zobaczyć coś tak tajnego? –rzucił pasterzowi niechętne spojrzenie.

Starszy mężczyzna uśmiechną się przyjaźnie:

-Wystarczy być robotnikiem w doku, kapitanie.

…

-Kapitanie –nieświadomy niczego Simon zajrzał do pomieszczenia. –Mogę pana na chwilę prosić?

-Nie teraz doktorze, mamy gigantyczną bombę na radarze.

Simon szeroko otworzył oczy w niemym niedowierzaniu.

-Choć nie sądzę żeby nam zagrażała –kapitan posłał mu krzywy uśmiech.

-W takim razie -stwierdził lekarz chłodno -chciałbym jednak z panem porozmawiać, jeśli wolno.

-Przyjdę za dziesięć minut –rzucił kapitan nawet nie patrząc w jego stronę.

Chwilowo usatysfakcjonowany taką odpowiedzią chłopak wycofał się na korytarz. Postanowił, że później dopyta o co chodzi z tą niby bombą. Na razie jego głowę zaprzątało inne odkrycie. Wracając do ambulatorium wstąpił do Kaylee, którą Reynolds umieścił w jednej z kajut dla gości. Dziewczyna drzemała, a towarzystwa dotrzymywała jej River.

-Jak ona się czuje? –zapytał cicho, wchodząc do pomieszczenia.

-Właśnie zasnęła –odpowiedziała dziewczyna obrzucając przyjaciółkę lekko nieobecnym wzrokiem –Ale nic się nie martw –uśmiechnęła się do brata –Nic jej nie będzie. Ja to wiem.

Simon pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową. Jeśli River tak mówi, to znaczy że tak będzie. Dziewczyna miała niezwykły dar -była empatką. Nie tylko potrafiła wyczuwać emocje innych ludzi, niektórzy na statku wierzyli, że może nawet czytać w myślach.

-Jak się obudzi, to powiedz, że kazałem jej wypoczywać –odpowiedział uśmiechem –Powiedz, że to oficjalne zalecenie lekarza.

Malcolm instynktownie czuł, że ten statek-pułapka będzie problemem. Ich tendencja do pakowania się w kłopoty były o wiele za duża. Niewypał z czasów wojny wyglądał niewinnie, ale gdyby nie interwencja pasterza już by nie żyli. Nie zakładał z góry, że wszyscy w kosmosie są szabrownikami. Równie dobrze może przylecieć jakaś „dobra dusza" i zechcieć udzielić pomocy nieszczęsnemu statkowi. Tylko czemu to musi by jego problem? To Sojusz stworzył te maszyny, więc niech on się o nie teraz martwi.

Powinien to zgłosić –to był jego obywatelski obowiązek. Na sama myśl o tym skrzywił się. Nie miał ochoty na jakąkolwiek interakcję z rządem. Najchętniej zrobiłby to anonimowo, tylko czy wtedy ktoś się tym przejmie? Oprócz tego będzie się musiał wytłumaczyć jak rozpoznał statek-kamikaze. Nie, to Book będzie się tłumaczył –kapitan uśmiechnął się pod nosem. –Nie chce powiedzieć o swoich koligacjach z Sojuszem, to będzie rozmawiał z władzami. Malcolm nie ma nic do ukrycia –jeśli nie liczyć dwóch zbiegów, jednego super-więźnia i rządowego trupa w luku bagażowym, przypomniał mu cichy głos z tyłu głowy –ponownie się zasępił.

-Walsh, odlatujemy. Kierunek bez zmian –zarządził i ruszył do ambulatorium.

-Co było tak niecierpiące zwłoki, doktorze? –zapytał wchodząc do pomieszczenia.

Simon właśnie kończył opatrywanie głowy pacjenta, który wciąż leżał nieprzytomny. Lekarz poderwał się na dźwięk głosu kapitana.

-Nie uwierzy pan. –zaaferowany przerwał pracę –Nasz więzień to dziewczyna!

-Dziewczyna? –Malcolm wpatrywał się z niedowierzaniem w drobną postać na łóżku. –Jest pan pewien, doktorze?

-Tak, kapitanie. –sarknął zapytany -Kobieta, samica, płeć żeńska. Umiem odróżnić płeć. –dodał z naciskiem, urażony wątpliwościami mężczyzny.

-Czyżby? Nigdy bym nie pomyślał –zauważył ironicznie Reynolds, posyłając mu złośliwy uśmiech.

Zanim Simon zdążył na to zareagować, kapitan spoważniał.

-I co ja mam z nią zrobić? –zapytał bardziej siebie niż chłopaka.

-Cage chyba nie wiedział -lekarz już go nie słuchał, powrócił myślami do swojego odkrycia. –Może chciał to ukryć? Tylko jak można ukryć, że najbardziej poszukiwany zbieg w galaktyce, to dziewczyna? Poza tym był dość gadatliwy, powiedział wszystko, mimo że o nic nie pytaliśmy –kontynuował dyskusję z samym sobą jakby kapitana tam nie było.

Malcom obserwował go przez chwilę. Chłopak mógł mieć rację i mogli to łatwo sprawdzić.

-W jakim jest stanie? –zapytał, odrywając lekarza od konwersacji z samym sobą.

-Ma sporo siniaków, kilka pękniętych żeber, ale to nic groźnego. Opatrzyłem otwarte rany, postrzał też nie był specjalnie groźny.

-Nie o to pytałem –przerwał jego wywód Reynolds.

-A o co? –zbity z tropu Simon, wpatrywał się w niego z oczekiwaniem.

-Pytam czy ją zbadałeś Simon, dokładnie –zaakcentował ostanie słowo. Widząc, że chłopak nie nadąża za jego tokiem rozumowania, westchnął z rezygnacją.

-Czy myślisz, że gdyby Cage wiedział, że jego więzień jest młodą dziewczyną, postąpiłby z nią tak samo jak z chłopakiem?

Lekarz tylko wzruszył ramionami, niepewny dokąd zmierza ta rozmowa.

-To zwierzęta Simon. Każdy z nich by skorzystał z okazji –wyjaśnił, posyłając mu znaczące spojrzenie.

Ukryty sens słów kapitana wreszcie dotarł do chłopaka. Oczywiście –zasępił się. -Łowcy to brutalne zwierzęta. Czy gdyby, któryś dostał w swoje ręce River, tak właśnie by z nią postąpił?

-Nie badałem jej pod tym kątem –wymamrotał niepewnie, nie patrząc w oczy mężczyzny.

Malcolm obserwował go z czymś, co mógłby uznać za współczucie, gdyby nie fakt, że nie znosił chłopaka. Dzieciak był geniuszem, chirurgiem i świetnym lekarzem, ale niewiele wiedziała o życiu. Zwłaszcza o jego paskudnej stronie.

-Więc to zrób –polecił.

-Co? – Simon wpatrywała się w Malcolma wyraźnie zażenowany –Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to miało sens –paplał, starając się ukryć zmieszanie - Poza tym, nie jestem specjalistą w tej dziedzinie. Jestem chirurgiem. To nie znaczy, że nie umiem…

-Kapitanie! –zaaferowana Zoe wpadła do ambulatorium, przerywając niezręczną rozmowę ku zadowoleniu chłopaka –Ten statek leci za nami!

…

-Jak to możliwe? –Malcolm wbiegł z Zoe na mostek. Simon podążał kilka kroków za nimi. –Mówiłeś, że jest pusty –zwrócił się bezpośrednio do Walsha.

-Nie mam pojęcia co się dzieje –pilot z wyrazem paniki wpatrywał się w odczyty na monitorze. –Nie ściga nas. Wygląda jakby się przykleił.

-Pasterzu Book? –Mal z nadzieją spojrzał na starszego mężczyznę, który tylko wzruszył bezradnie ramionami. Był równie zszokowany co inni.

-Utrzymuje stałą odległość? –w głosie Malcolma wyczuwalne było napięcie.

-Tak, ale…

-Zmień kurs, Walsh i zwolnij –zakomenderował mężczyzna.

-Czy to rozsądne? –wtrącił się Simon.

-Walsh zrobi to tak, żebyśmy w razie czego zdołali uciec –kapitan z wyższością spojrzał w oczy lekarzowi –Ja cię nie pouczam jak masz badać pacjentów. Prawda Walsh? –rzucił przez ramię.

Simon zaczerwienił się i spuścił wzrok.

Pilot tylko pokiwał głową i ostrożnie zredukował prędkość, jednoczenie obserwując niebezpieczną jednostkę.

-Zwolniła, sir. Odległość bez zmian –z ulgą oparł się w fotelu pilota.

-Zatrzymaj się –rozkazał kapitan. Pozostali członkowie załogi wstrzymali oddech. Czy taki statek kamikaze może zaatakować? Dotychczas tego nie zrobił, tylko wlókł się za nimi jakby go holowali. Walsh wyłączył silniki. Serenity zawisła nieruchomo w pustce kosmosu. Wrogi statek również się zatrzymał. Nie przybliżał się, ani nie oddalał.

-Co teraz, sir? –Zoe spojrzała z obawą na Malcolma. -Nie możemy tak tkwić w nieskończoność.

-Więc spróbujmy mu uciec –zaproponował Walsh –Tylko przydałby się ktoś w maszynowni.

-Może ja? –blada, ale uśmiechnięta Kaylee stanęła w drzwiach. Simon w ciągu sekundy znalazł się obok niej.

-Co tu robisz? Miałaś nie wstawać –zganił ją delikatnie –Powinnaś odpoczywać.

-Już odpoczęłam, a River powiedziała, że mnie potrzebujecie –posłała mu promienny uśmiech i puściła oko do kapitana.

Simon obiecał sobie, że później porozmawia z siostrą na ten temat. Nie omieszka zapytać skąd w ogóle wiedziała, że coś się dzieje.

-To prawda –Malcolm odpowiedział dziewczynie uśmiechem.

-Z tego co zrozumiałam, mamy olbrzymią minę na ogonie, która nie chce się odczepić.

-Nie ściga nas –dodała Zoe –ale też nie możemy się jej pozbyć.

-Zejdź do maszynowni i czekaj na nasz sygnał –polecił jej kapitan. –Żeby uciec będziemy potrzebowali pełnej mocy silników.

…

-No to przynajmniej wszystko jasne –westchnęła Zoe dziesięć minut później –Nie pozbędziemy się go. Skąd on u licha ma energię? Przecież to zabytek!

-Moglibyśmy gonić się po galaktyce, aż wyczerpie mu się paliwo –zasugerował jej mąż.

-Chyba, że nasze wyczerpie się pierwsze –zrezygnowany kapitan usiadł na fotelu drugiego pilota.

-To może wylądujmy –zaproponował Simon.

Szybo zorientował się, że musiał powiedzieć coś bardzo głupiego, bo wszystkie oczy wpatrywały się w niego jakby był idiotą.

-On nie wyląduje z nami. On się rozbije –wyjaśnił pilot. –Nikt z nas nie zamierza brać za to odpowiedzialności.

-Nawet na pustej planecie? –dociekał Simon.

-I tak zginiemy, bo rozbije się obok nas –zniecierpliwiony kapitan zakończył tę jałową dyskusję.

…

-Posprzątałem ten bajzel po więźniu –Jane wparował na mostek –Tylko czemu to zawsze ja muszę zajmować się brudną robotą? –spojrzał z wyrzutem na zebranych.

-Bo jesteś z nas najsilniejszy, Jane –odpowiedział kapitan siląc się na powagę.

Zoe i Walsh wymienili porozumiewawcze uśmiechy i tylko Simon zachował całkowity spokój.

-Tak! –Jane wyprostował się na całą wysokość, nie zrozumiawszy ironii, ani nawet nie próbując doszukać się analogii miedzy brudem i siłą. –To prawda!

-Co to u licha jest? -Jane właśnie dostrzegł okręt na ekranie radaru.

-Statek-mina, który za nami leci, a my próbujemy się go pozbyć -wyjaśniła szybko Zoe.

-Wysadzi nas? -zapytał najemnik z przerażeniem w oczach.

-Nie sądzę –uspokoił go kapitan.

-Mnie się wydaje, że faktycznie wzięliśmy go na hol –zauważył pasterz, który nie brał udziału w rozmowie, ale od kilkunastu minut głowił się nad rozwianiem ich problemu.

-Jak? Przecież nic nie zrobiliśmy.

-Pomyślmy logicznie –pasterz zapalił się do swojego pomysłu –Gdyby ten statek chciał nas zniszczyć, już by to zrobił, a nie wisiał nam na ogonie. Tak śmiercionośną broń tworzy się, żeby zbijała, a ona tego nie robi. Dlaczego?

-Bo uważa nas za statek Sojuszu? –Malcolm właśnie załapał tok rozumowania mężczyzny.

-Dokładnie! -pasterz uśmiechnął się szeroko. –Błędnie założyliśmy, że nawet Sojusz nie może nad nimi panować. A co jeśli się mylimy? Jeśli to jest właśnie jakieś zabezpieczenie?

-To wciąż nie wyjaśnia dlaczego uważa nas za ich jednostkę –Malcolm nie był do końca przekonany.

-Ale to by miało sens –Zoe przychylała się do opinii starszego mężczyzny. -Gdybyśmy wiedzieli jak aktywowaliśmy ten hol, moglibyśmy spróbować go wyłączyć.


	6. Chapter 6

To nie było miłe przebudzenie. Pierwsza rzecz jaką poczuła, to palący ból z prawej strony brzucha, który stopniowo rozlewał się na całe ciało. Jeszcze zanim otworzyła oczy próbowała poruszyć rękami, bezskutecznie. Świadomość bycia unieruchomioną błyskawicznie ją ocuciła. Gwałtownie podniosła powieki, ale oślepiona białym światłem padającym z sufitu, szybko je przymknęła.

-Szpital? -przemknęło jej przez głowę -Czy kostnica? To ostatnie skojarzenie było co najmniej dziwne. Przecież żyła, poza tym kto normalny przywiązuje zwłoki w kostnicy? Miękkie łóżko, na którym leżała, też nie przypominało stołu sekcyjnego. Ostrożnie rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Wolała nie wykonywać gwałtownych ruchów i zdradzać, że się obudziła. Na szczęście jej obawy okazały się płonne, w pomieszczeniu nie było nikogo. Nieduża salka, w której się znajdowała sprawiała wrażenie ambulatorium.

Do tej chwili nie zdawała sobie sprawy gdzie jest. Pomieszczenie wyglądało na stare, choć nieźle wyposażone. Założyła więc, że nadal musi być na Serenity, ambulatorium Sojuszu wyglądałoby zupełnie inaczej. Zerknęła na lewy nadgarstek, skórzana cienka bransoleta wciąż tkwiła na ręce. Odetchnęła z ulgą.

Nie była pewna czego spodziewać się po załodze statku, choć doświadczenie podpowiadało, żeby _zawsze_ spodziewać się najgorszego. Kapitan może i raz jej pomógł, ale to było na samym początku, kiedy to Cage zrobił sobie z niej worek treningowy. Niestety później wszystko się popsuło. Próbowała uciec, biorąc za zakładnika ich mechanika. Kapitan nieźle się wtedy wkurzył i teraz leżała z dziurą w brzuchu w ich ambulatorium. Oczywiście uratowali jej życie, w końcu żywa była więcej warta niż martwa.

Przekrzywiła głowę do tyłu, żeby zobaczyć co jest za nią. Ból promieniujący od brzucha uderzył ze zdwojoną siłą, z jej ust wyrwał się bolesny jęk. Fatalnie -pomyślała –Dopóki jestem w takim stanie nic nie zdziałam. Mimo to sprawdziła czy w zasięgu rąk nie znajdzie się coś, co mogłaby użyć do obrony lub ataku. Blaty były idealnie posprzątane, a nawet gdyby udało się jej oswobodzić, to ból skutecznie uniemożliwiał wstanie z łóżka.

Jeszcze jedna rzecz ją martwiła: osoba, która ją opatrzyła musiała zauważyć ,że jest dziewczyną. Cage nie wiedział, ale łowca był skończonym idiotą. Wolała nie myśleć, co by z nią zrobił gdyby się dowiedział. Teraz to już nie miało znaczenia, sytuacja się zmieniła.

Zrobiła szybki ogląd. Leżała na samym środku pomieszczenia, na wprost drzwi wejściowych. Drzwi były oszklone do połowy, więc była dobrze widoczna z zewnątrz. Jak w akwarium –przemknęło jej przez głowę. Wzdłuż jednej ze ścian ciągnęła się przydymiona szyba, która przez różnicę jasności pomiędzy ambulatorium i korytarzami, sprawiała wrażenie czarnej. Gdyby ktoś tam teraz stał i ją obserwował, nawet by nie wiedziała. Ta myśl napawała ją niepokojem. Jak jakaś cholerna jaszczurka w terrarium –pomyślała ze złością.

Nogi miała wolne, ale buty zniknęły. Pocieszała się, że pewnie stoją na ziemi, a ona nie może ich dostrzec, bo leży zbyt płasko. Zastanawiała się jak będą ją traktować, jej nowi „właściciele". Cage pokazał, że może ją dręczyć jednocześnie zachowując przy życiu. Zabicie skurwiela było prawdziwą przyjemnością –pomyślała, uśmiechając się drapieżnie. Mimo to czuła, że jej sytuacja się pogorszyła. To niesprawiedliwe, że dziewczyna ma zawsze bardziej przesrane –westchnęła.

Zastanawiała się nad kapitanem, Malcolm Reynolds był doprawdy zagadką. Wydawał się nieugięty i surowy, a jednak okazał jej łaskę. Czyżby litość była jego słabą stroną? Powinna to wykorzystać.

Usłyszała ruch na zewnątrz, błyskawicznie zamknęła oczy i uspokoiła oddech. Osoba za drzwiami weszła i zbliżyła się do jej łóżka.

-Czyli już nie śpisz –usłyszała spokojny, męski głos. Nie było w nim kpiny ani złości, tylko zwykłe stwierdzenie faktu. Mimo to nie poruszyła się, ani nie otworzyła oczu.

-Odczyty cię zdradzają –usłyszała tuż przy uchu i mimowolnie drgnęła przestraszona.

Nie było sensu dalej udawać, wiec podniosła wzrok. Nad jej łóżkiem pochylał się młody, przystojny mężczyzna o czarnych, zaczesanych do tyłu włosach. Już go widziała, to musiała być lekarz –oceniła. Chłopak przez chwilę przyglądał się jej z uwagą, zanim się odezwał:

-To ja cię operowałem –stwierdził, jakby chciał się pochwalić.

Nic nie odpowiedziała. Ona również obserwował go czujnym wzrokiem, czekając na ciąg dalszy, który jednak nie nastąpił. Simon odwrócił się do niej tyłem i podszedł do jednej z półek.

-Kapitan jest wściekły, a z nim lepiej nie zaczynać –rzucił przez ramię. Z szuflady wyjął fiolkę i strzykawkę. Dziewczyna poruszyła się niespokojnie na łóżku, wywołując kolejną falę bólu. Lekarz w tym czasie zdążył napełnić strzykawkę. Nigdy nie pochwalał torturowania więźniów, zwłaszcza jeśli były nimi młode dziewczyny.

-Pewnie straszni cię boli –zauważył, widząc grymas cierpienia na twarzy więźnia. Kiedy zbliżył igłę do jej ręki, dziewczyna cała się spięła, jakby próbowała się odsunąć.

-To tylko środek znieczulający –powiedział łagodnie. –Brzuch będzie cię mniej bolał.

Nieco się odprężyła, może jej sytuacja nie była tak zła jak założyła. Lekarz wydawał się sympatyczny. Nie musiał nic do niej mówić, a już na pewno nie musiał być dla niej miły. Zanim wbił igłę, przetarł jej skórę wacikiem nasączonym spirytusem, co zauważyła z pewną satysfakcją. Troszczył się –kolejna rzecz do zapamiętania. Łatwo go będzie zjednać, na tę myśl niemal uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie.

Simon przyglądał się jej twarzy. Było mu jej żal, choć wiedział, że nie powinno. Miała na sumieniu sto dwadzieścia osób –sto dwadzieścia jeden –poprawił się w myślach. Jednak o River też wygadywali niestworzone rzeczy, z których żadna nie była prawdą. Nie potrafił przestać porównywać obu dziewczyn, mimo że bardzo się starał.

Dziewczyna na stole była drobną, lecz w pełni rozwiniętą kobietą, o czym zdążył się już przekonać usuwając kulę. Nie wiedział ile ma lat. Małe piersi, jak u nastolatki z łatwością mogła ukryć pod elastycznym bandażem i luźną odzieżą. Nie miała wyrazistych, kobiecych bioder. Właściwie to była bardzo chuda, a jej androgeniczna uroda pozwalała ukrywać się w przebraniu chłopak. Dodatkowy problem stanowiły rysy twarzy, teraz praktycznie nieczytelne pod siniakami i opatrunkami. No i włosy, krótkie jak u żołnierza, szare i postrzępione. Zastanawiał się czy jest nieletnia. Chyba nie. O ile jako chłopak mogła sprawiać wrażenie nastolatka –głównie przez chudość i niski wzrost, o tyle jako kobieta spokojnie mogła uchodzić za dwudziestoparolatkę.

Jego rozmyślania przerwało wejście Malcolma. Mężczyzna nie zwracając uwagi na lekarza, stanął przy łóżku dziewczyny obrzucając ją taksującym spojrzeniem. Nic nie mówił, tylko błądził wzrokiem po jej twarzy, jakby chciał z niej coś wyczytać. Było to bardzo denerwujące. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z ukosa, rzucając mu nieme wyzwanie. Nie da się zastraszyć, zwłaszcza teraz kiedy środek przeciwbólowy zaczynał działać.

-Jak się nazywasz? –zapytał wprost. Jego wzrok ostrzegał, że zorientuje się jeśli dziewczyna skłamie.

-Kaleb –opowiedziała odruchowo, było to imię pod jakim jej poszukiwano.

Mężczyzna zmrużył oczy. Zaczynał ją denerwować. To nie było spojrzenie brutalnego, ale głupiego łowcy. To było coś innego i to coś wywoływało w niej niepokój.

-A naprawdę?

-Kaleb –powtórzyła tym razem mniej pewnie.

-Nie sądzę. Kaleb to imię męskie –wyraźnie zaakcentował ostatnie słowo.

No tak, to oczywiste. Nigdy nie zaakceptują tego imienia, teraz kiedy już znają prawdę. Zastanawiała się czy nie wymyślić na poczekaniu jakiegoś innego, ale nic nie przychodziło jej do głowy. Z resztą jakie to ma teraz znacznie? Cała ta rozmowa wydawała się absurdalna.

-Właściwe to nie mam imienia –skapitulowała, odwracając wzrok.

-Ale jakoś musieli się do ciebie zwracać w kolonii –mężczyzna nie dawał za wygraną.

-Jestem uczniem klasy A –odpowiedziała niechętnie –15. To mój… numer –nagle zrobiło się jej wstyd. Miała numer zamiast imienia i nazwiska. Zupełnie jakby była przedmiotem –pomyślała gorzko.

-Dobrze –usłyszała nad sobą głos kapitana –Będę cię nazywał Al.

Czyżby właśnie dostała imię? Kiedy podniosła zaskoczony wzrok, mężczyzna już na nią nie patrzył. Gestem nakazał lekarzowi iść za sobą i obaj opuścili ambulatorium. Wyszli na zewnątrz. Malcolm zablokował drzwi i ustawił się tak, żeby nie mogła widzieć jego twarzy.

-Chcę żebyś się nią zajął –zwrócił się do Simona.

Młodszy mężczyzna mylnie zinterpretował słowa kapitana i zaczął się bronić.

-Już mówiłem, że nie jestem specjalistą…

-Nie o to mi chodzi –Reynolds przerwał mu w pół zdania –Chcę ją przenieść do wolnej kuty. To będzie jej areszt, dopóki nie dolecimy na Laudos. Ty się po prostu nią zajmij. Dbaj, żeby miała co jeść i zmieniaj jej opatrunki. Nic więcej od ciebie nie oczekuję.

Simon przytaknął, nie było to nic trudnego. Sam założył, że tak postąpi zanim jeszcze kapitan o tym wspomniał.

-Tylko pamiętaj z kim masz do czynienia –Malcolm dodał ostro, widząc nazbyt zadowoloną minę lekarza. –To nie jest biedna dziewczynka napadnięta przez złych ludzi i to nie jest twoja siostra –znacząco spojrzał na lekarza.

To faktycznie był problem i kapitan go wyczuł. Simon wiedział, że będzie się musiał pilnować.

-Dobrze –kapitan klepnął go w ramię uważając rozmowę za zakończoną –Rozumiem, że nie muszę ci przypominać o kajdankach.

Lekarz tylko przytaknął skinieniem głowy.

-Pierwsza zła wiadomość jest taka, że Kaylee nic nie znalazła –Zoe właśnie zbliżyła się do nich i z ciekawością zajrzała do ambulatorium. Dziewczyna na łóżku miała zamknięte oczy jakby spała.

-Niedawno się obudziła –lekarz uprzedził pytanie kobiety –Ale nie jest chętna do rozmowy.

-Ma na imię Al. –kapitan celowo posłużył się imieniem, które nadał dziewczynie kilka chwil temu.

-Czyli to prawda, to dziewczyna –bardziej stwierdziła niż zapytała Zoe. –Nie dziwię się, że woli udawać chłopaka, na jej miejscu zrobiłabym tak samo.

Malcolm rzucił jej zdziwione spojrzenie. Od kiedy to Zoe odczuwa porozumienie dusz z mordercami?

-Druga zła wiadomość jest taka, że Walsh wszystko sprawdził –kobieta podjęła przerwany wątek – i nic co zrobiliśmy nie powinno wywołać takiej reakcji statku.

Dobrze wiedzieli co to oznacza. Znaleźli się w pułapce i prawdopodobnie będą musieli opuścić statek. Sojusz chętnie zdetonuj zagubioną minę, ale wraz z nią wysadzą też Serenity, skoro nie można jej odłączyć.

Zoe spojrzała ze współczuciem na Malcolma. Dla niego to koniec, ten statek był całym jego życiem. Sojusz nie będzie się poczuwał do jakiegokolwiek zadośćuczynienia, bo niby czemu? Jako byli żołnierze, walczący przeciw Sojuszowi nie znaczyli nic. Zwykli banici i przemytnicy, taką opinię mieli w ich oczach. Nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić Malcolma robiącego cokolwiek innego, co z resztą miały robić? Uwięziony na jednej z prymitywnych planet –nigdy nie zgodzi się osiąść na rozwiniętej planecie Sojuszu - będzie „przykuty do ziemi", jak sam to kiedyś określił gdy rozmawiali o osadnictwie. To nie było życie dla niego. On musiała być niezależny i wolny, a tylko własny statek mógł dać mu tę wolność.

Sytuacja Simona i River będzie jeszcze gorsza. Byli zbyt charakterystyczni, by ukryć się nawet na pograniczach. Dlatego Malcolm zgodził się przyjąć ich na statek, a teraz nie będą się mieli gdzie podziać.

Pogrążeni w niewesołych rozważaniach nawet nie zauważyli, że więzień ma otwarte oczy i uważnie im się przygląda.

-Nie mamy wyjścia –stwierdził beznamiętnie kapitan, choć ciężko mu było zachować spokój. –Walsh niech przywróci poprzedni kurs –zarządził –kiedy znajdziemy się na orbicie, trzeba będzie przepakować towar na prom i skontaktować się z władzami.

Zoe tylko smutnie pokiwała głową.


	7. Chapter 7

-Mamy opuścić statek? –Jane wpatrywał się w Zoe z niedowierzaniem –Na jak długo?

-A jak myślisz? –kobieta czuła się zmęczona głupotą najemnika. Jakoś wszyscy potrafili to zrozumieć, tylko on jeden nie wiedział co do niego mówią.

-I co potem? –mężczyzna nie chciał popuścić.

-Domyśl się, Jane –burknęła zniecierpliwiona Zoe. –Nie mamy pieniędzy na inny statek, a ten trzeba będzie wysadzić, więc...?

Najemnik patrzył na nią zbaraniałym wzrokiem, jakby dwie samotne komórki w jego mózgu próbowały wszystko połączyć w całość.

-To co będzie z nami? –wydukał oszołomiony

W tym momencie Zoe zwątpiła w ludzkość, w sens istnienia i życie jako takie. Nie miała ochoty na ciągnięcie tej bezsensownej dyskusji, pokręciła z dezaprobatą głową.

-Idiota –westchnęła pod nosem, tak żeby mężczyzna jej nie usłyszał.

-Walsh –zwróciła się do męża –ustaw kurs z powrotem na Laudos.

-Już to zrobiłem.

Oboje czekali, aż najemnik sobie pójdzie i zostaną sami. Ten jednak najwyraźniej nigdzie się nie wybierał, stojąc za nimi wpatrywał się w ekran statku.

-Może porozmawiasz o tym z kapitanem? –zaproponowała kobieta. Widziała, że to nie fair w stosunku do Malcolma, ale bardzo chciała się pozbyć mężczyzny i zostać z mężem sama.

Jane najwyraźniej zapalił się do pomysłu, bo błyskawicznie opuścił sterownię, mrucząc do siebie coś pod nosem.

-Sprawa jest przesądzona? –zapytał Walsh w przestrzeń, gdy tylko zostali sami.

-Tak. Nie możemy nawet wylądować, żeby zabrać paliwo.

-Zoe, ja jestem pilotem –powiedział cicho jej mąż.

Nie musiał niczego dodawać. Kobieta oparła dłoń na jego ramieniu. Jaka była szansa, że zostaną przyjęci razem na jakikolwiek statek? Nigdy nawet się nie zastanawiali nad taką możliwością. Liczyli, że zestarzeją się razem na Serenity, albo zginą, co chyba było bardziej prawdopodobne przy ich trybie życia.

-Wiem, skarbie –uścisnęła ramię męża.

Simon niecierpliwie krzątał się po ambulatorium. Właściwie nie miał nic do roboty, ale chciał czymś się zająć, czymkolwiek, byle tylko nie musiał iść do River. Jak miał jej przekazać, że za kilka godzin stracą dom? Wolał nie zastanawiać się nad ich przyszłością. Żyli z dnia na dzień i to było dobre życie, może nie najlepsze, ale dobre. Do przeszłości nie było już powrotu, rodzina się od nich odcięła, a River już zawsze będzie poszukiwana. Jaką mogli mieć przyszłość? Nawet nie śmiał niczego planować na dwa dni do przodu.

Oczy dziewczyny, leżącej na łóżku, podążały za każdym jego krokiem. Obserwowały go kiedy po raz trzeci przestawiał pojemniki z wacikami i układał strzykawki. Wiedziała co się dzieje, ale nie chciała zdradzić jak weszła w posiadanie tych informacji. Simon był najinteligentniejszy z załogi. Jego siostry w ogóle nie brała pod uwagę -dziewczyna była zbyt szalona.

-Przypadkiem podsłuchałam waszą rozmowę –odezwała się –myślę, że mogłabym pomóc.

Lekarz spojrzał na nią, jakby właśnie wybudził się z głębokiego snu. Zbyt zajęty własnymi ponurymi myślami, nie przyszło mu do głowy zapytać, jak udało się jej podsłuchać ich rozmowę.

-W czym? –zapytał, wciąż jeszcze nie do końca obecny duchem.

-Mogę odłączyć was od tego kamikaze, a przynajmniej spróbować…

-O czym ty mówisz? –lekarz potrząsnął głowa, jakby próbował pozbyć się natrętnych myśli.

-Jestem programistką. Najlepszą w naszej galaktyce, a może i pozostałych –ciągnęła niezrażona reakcją mężczyzny.

Simon patrzył na nią, jakby widział ją po raz pierwszy. Co ona kombinuje, przebiegło mu przez głowę? Pewnie chce się uwolnić, korzystając z kłopotów w jakich się znaleźli. Tylko jak zamierza to zrobić?

-I niby jak chcesz nas odłączyć, skoro ani Walsh, ani Kaylee tego nie mogą?

-Wybacz, ale Walsh jest pilotem, a Kaylee mechanikiem. Ja mówię o przeprogramowaniu statku. To kwestia komend –wzruszyła ramionami, jakby to była najoczywistsza rzecz na świecie. Celowo nie nazwała tego, co będzie musiała zrobić, po imieniu. Wspomnienie o wirusie, bez którego zapewne się nie obejdzie, mogłoby przywołać niekorzystne dla niej skojarzenia. Jeśli chciała się uwolnić, musiała działać ostrożnie.

-Nawet jeśli, to kapitan nigdy się na to nie zgodzi –stwierdził sceptycznie. –Nie uwolni ludobójcy, by ratować maszynę.

-Kto mówi o uwolnieniu? Ja chcę tylko, żebyście dali mi kilka dni na uporządkowanie moich spraw, a potem możecie mnie zawieźć na Laudos –starała się brzmieć jak najbardziej szczerze.

-I tak się nie zgodzi, ale możesz z nim porozmawiać -skapitulował lekarz.

To nie był dobry pomysł, ale się zgodził. Dziewczyna twierdziła, że może odłączyć ich statek, więc czemu miałby przejmować się rządem? Nie był nic winny Sojuszowi, dla niego liczył się tylko statek i załoga. To wszystko co miał.

-Mogę to zrobić –zapewniała go kiedy przyszedł do ambulatorium.

-Jak? –zapytał krótko, był już zmęczony całą tą sytuacją.

-Mówiłam już lekarzowi –wskazała głową na Simona, który nieudolnie maskował podniecenie, bawiąc się butelką wody. –Potrzebuje tylko dostęp do waszych komputerów i mocny nadajnik. Włamię się do systemu i go zmienię. To wszystko.

-To niemożliwe –sprzeciwiła się Kaylee, która właśnie pojawiła się w drzwiach ambulatorium. Przyszła tu wiedziona ciekawością i przypadkiem podsłuchała rozmowę. Nie patrzyła na dziewczynę, tylko bezpośrednio zwróciła się do Malcolma.

-Nie dla mnie –zaoponowała Al. Tak bardzo chciała, żeby dali jej szansę, to była jej jedyna nadzieja. Muszą jej uwierzyć. Jeśli rozwiąże ich kłopot, to będzie jak prezent od losu. Nie była pewna czy się jej uda, mimo że zgrywała pewną siebie. W zamian mogłaby zażądać wolności, choć Simon miał rację, na to się nigdy nie zgodzą. Wbrew pozorom byli prawi no i jeszcze ten niby Pasterz udający świętego...

Ale to nic, myślała, wystarczy że dostanie trochę czasu, kilka dni, może tydzień. W ciągu tygodnia wiele się może zdarzyć, ale żeby cokolwiek się wydarzyło, najpierw muszą jej uwierzyć.

-Byłam programistką w Kolonii –ciągnęła –jeśli mi się nie uda, to trudno, odstawicie mnie na Laudos. Ale jeśli was odłączę… -zawiesiła głos, pozwalając by wyobraźnia kapitana pracowała. Niemal słyszała trybiki w jego głowie, kiedy zamyślony wpatrywała się w ścianę za nią.

-A w zamian? –zapytał, a Al niemal podskoczyła z radości.

-Wiem, że się nie zgodzicie, na uwolnienie mnie, ale…

-Dobrze –stwierdził kapitan, przerywając jej w pół słowa –Ja się zgadzam. Zrób co masz zrobić, a ja cię uwolnię.

Nie czekając na reakcję obecnych, obrócił się i wyszedł, zostawiając ich z otwartymi ustami i porządnym mętlikiem w głowach. Kaylee odprowadziła Malcolma zdumionym spojrzeniem, nie dążyła zareagować, a Simon tylko spuścił wzrok. Wiedział, że powinien coś powiedzieć, powinien zaoponować, zachować się honorowo i nie zgodzić na taką wymianę, w końcu zawsze uważał się za moralnie lepszego niż reszta załogi. Ale nie zrobił tego, nie zrobił nic. Może nie poprawiało to jego samooceny, ale zwiększało szanse na przeżycie River. W tym momencie był to dla niego stan zadowalający.

Za to Kaylee była oburzona, spojrzała na Simona, szukając poparcia, ale on najwyraźniej unikał jej wzroku. Rzuciła, zadowolonemu z siebie więźniowi, nienawistne spojrzenie i pobiegła z kapitanem.

Al nie posiadała się z radości, takiego obrotu spraw się nie spodziewała. Może Mal wcale nie był taki prawy na jakiego pozował? Tym lepiej dla niej. Wszyscy ludzie są tacy sami, uśmiechnęła się w duchu. Wszyscy są dobrzy i szlachetni, do czasu kiedy w grę wchodzi ich własny interes. Gdyby tylko mogła wybuchłaby śmiechem.

Kaylee dopadła Malcolma, gdy ten wchodził na mostek.

-Zamierza pan wypuścić mordercę?! –krzyknęła rozwścieczona.

Walsh i Zoe gwałtownie obrócili się na dźwięk jej głosu.

-To psychopatka! –piekliła się dziewczyna. –Zabiła 120 niewinnych ludzi, a potem poderżnęła gardło Cage'owi.

Mal miał ochotę ją poprawić, o ile dobrze pamiętał, nie było żadnego podrzynania gardeł. Z trudem zachowując cierpliwość, przyglądał się rozwścieczonemu mechanikowi. Ostatnio wszyscy uparli się podważać jego decyzje, jeszcze chwila i dojdzie do buntu, bo zupa w kantynie była za słona.

-Skończyłaś? –zapytał spokojnie, kiedy dziewczyna przerwała by zaczerpnąć tchu.

-Nie! –krzyknęła nadal wściekła, ale jej impet zaczynał wyhamowywać. Nie wiedział co jeszcze mogłaby powiedzieć, więc zamilkła.

Kapitan tylko pokręcił głową zniecierpliwiony.

-Ona uwolni nas –powiedział głosem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu – a ja uwolnię ją. To już postanowione, jeśli ci się to nie podoba, możesz opuścić statek. Droga wolna.

Kaylee zatkało, takiego postawienia sprawy się nie spodziewała. Nic nie odpowiedziała, więc kapitan dodał:

-Skoro jednak zamierzasz zostać, to wracaj do maszynowni –obrócił się do niej plecami. Dziewczyna przez chwilę stała, nie wiedząc jak się zachować, po czym ruszyła sztywno przed siebie.

-Chcecie coś dodać? –kapitan wciąż w bojowym nastroju, zwrócił się do Zoe i jej męża.

Oboje jak na komendę pokręcili przecząco głowami.

-Dobrze –zawyrokował. –W takim razie, Walsh przygotuj wszystko. Nasz więzień odłączy nas od miny, a przynajmniej tak twierdzi, tylko potrzebuje komputerów i silnego nadajnika. Jak skończysz, daj mi znać, będę u siebie.

Reynolds ruszył do swojej kajuty. Był zły i zmęczony. Nic dzisiaj nie układało się po jego myśli. Kiedy już będzie po wszystkim, wyrzuci tego męczącego więźnia na jakiejś pustej planecie i zapomni o nim, obiecał sobie. A potem polecą na jedną z tych miłych, ciepłych, zagubionych planet. Podobno na Uranos jest wspaniale, tak twierdził jego dawny znajomy z wojska. Mało turystów, bo nie ma kurortów ani hoteli i mało ludzi Sojuszu, bo nie ma czego pilnować. Będą się lenić cały dzień, tylko piasek, plaża i łowienie ryb. Malcolm nigdy nie łowił ryb, ale słyszał, że to odpręża. Taaak, rozmarzył się, słodkie nic nierobienie. Jego myśli przerwał brutalny dźwięk interkomu:

-Wszystko gotowe, sir.

Z niechęcią zwlekł się z łóżka, na którym położył się zaledwie kilka minut wcześniej.

-Już idę -odpowiedział, przyciskając guzik urządzenia i skierował się do ambulatorium.

-Doktorze, przygotuj ją, nie chcę żadnych niespodzianek –powiedział, wchodząc do pomieszczenia. Było to całkowicie niepotrzebne, Simon zdążył uprzedzić jego prośbę i podał pacjentce hydrofolinę. Dzięki temu środkowi, dziewczyna była w pełni przytomna, jednak jej ruchy przypominały pływanie w kisielu.

-Jest gotowa, kaptanie –odpowiedział lekarz, który właśnie opatulał więźnia kocem.

Mal skinął głową i wyjął skalpel z szuflady. Dwoma szybkimi ruchami przeciął więzy na nadgarstkach dziewczyny. Al wykonała ruch jakby chciała się podnieść, co jak się przekonała, wcale nie było takie łatwe. Kapitan przytrzymał ją za ramię, przyciskając do poduszki.

–Nawet się nie wysilaj –powiedział i wsunął prawą rękę pod jej kolana. Chwilę później podniósł ją lekko razem z kocem.

–Nasz pan doktor, podał ci lek, po którym nawet nie ustoisz na nogach.

Faktycznie czuła się słaba, chciała machnąć ręką, ale ręce chyba ważyły z tonę. Miała wrażenie, że to jeden z tych snów, kiedy zachowujesz pełną przytomność, ale twoje ruchy są spowolnione. Poruszyła palcami, sprawne, przynajmniej one działały.

-Będziecie mnie tak szprycować? –zapytała, siląc się na uśmiech.

-To zależy od ciebie –odpowiedział kapitan.

Przez chwilę martwiła się czy się nie zesika, skoro jej mięśnie były, aż tak rozluźnione, było to całkiem możliwe. Nawet jeśli, to trudno, pomyślała, obsika Malcolma. To będzie jego kara za takie traktowanie "gościa", stwierdziła z zadowoleniem.

Reynolds zaniósł ją na mostek i usadowił w fotelu Walsha. W pomieszczeniu oprócz pilota była również Zoe i Kaylee, która nadal obrażona na Mala, starała się nawet na niego nie patrzeć. Jednak ciekawość była silniejsza i dziewczyna musiała przyjść, choćby po to, by móc triumfować gdy więzień poniesie porażkę.

Jane, również się pojawił i wprowadzony w szczegóły, teraz zażarcie dyskutował o czymś z Pasterzem.

-Tylko nie próbuj żadnych sztuczek –ostrzegł ja Walsh, starając się brzmieć groźnie. –Będę patrzył ci na ręce.

Al zbyła to ostrzeżenie lekceważącym uśmiechem. Wiedziała, że to tylko blef, z resztą tylko kapitan się tu liczył, o czym zdążyła się już przekonać, w ciągu kilku ostatnich dni. Jane to przygłupi mięśniak z mózgiem wielkości orzeszka, Kaylee -mała obrażalska dziewczynka, z której zdaniem nikt się nie liczy, a Zoe i Walsh... noc cóż, co do nich nie wyrobiła sobie jeszcze zdania. Z resztą nie ważne, wszyscy mogą patrzeć i tak nic nie zrozumieją. W miedzy czasie, powinna dać radę sprawdzić sygnał, który śledziła od ponad dwóch miesięcy. Nie było szans, żeby zorientowali się co robi.

Zabrała się do pracy.


End file.
